Routine
by I am The Lev
Summary: It's enough to make a man go mad, but there are definitely perks. An AllanMorgan oneshot.


Suggested by Gewher

_O-u-t-l-a-w-s_

The morning started off no differently than most. One minute, he was dreaming of being back at the camp, surrounded by his friends, who'd forgiven him for his stupid, stupid mistake. The next, someone had him by the ankles and was pulling him roughly out of his bed.

"Get up! Get moving!" He groaned in protest to the shouts, trying to crawl back into bed and put his head under the pillow. He nearly succeeded, but the servant took the pillow and swatted him with it. He sighed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He supposed that it was better than the few mornings when Guy himself had come to wake him up. Guy didn't like to fool around; he'd simply flip the bed over.

"Good morning," the servant greeted gruffly, tipping his hat and speeding from the room. Once alone, he washed up and got dressed, grabbing a slice of bacon as he walked though the main house to get to the stables, same as he always did. Guy was already on his horse, glaring impatiently as he saddled up. They didn't really have conversations on the way to Nottingham. It was more like Guy rattling off a list of things for them to do while he sleepily nodded now and then, chewing on the piece of bacon.

_O-u-t-l-a-w-s_

They entered the Great Hall, taking their spots next to the Sheriff's chair. As usual, the man was going on about raising the taxes and catching Robin. He tried not to yawn. The council of nobles was not exactly the most exciting thing he'd ever seen. It was mostly a bunch of nervous looking nobles, hastily agreeing with every suggestion that the Sheriff made. At one point, he fell asleep on his feet. Guy had subtly trodden on his foot to wake him up.

As soon as they were out of the council of nobles, he marched out to his post, hopping up on the stone base of the pillar. There was a nice cross-breeze, and he sighed, leaning against the pillar. Just as he was getting ready to settle down for a nice kip, Guy came around the corner. He hastily stood, trying to play it off like he wasn't about to go to sleep on duty again.

_O-u-t-l-a-w-s_

At lunch time, he made his way down to a tavern. It wasn't the Trip. He refused to go to the Trip. He slid into the smaller tavern, had a quick drink, looking over his shoulder. There was a young man sitting at a table, quickly shifting cups in front of him as a small crowd watched. He shook his head. The kid was doing it all wrong. Sure, he was winning money every time, but he had no sense of drama, he didn't try to feed off of the energy of the audience. He reminded himself that a sense of drama had gotten him into this mess in the first place. He drained his drink, standing and leaving. He stopped in the market to grab a bit of bread before returning to the castle.

_O-u-t-l-a-w-s_

The afternoon dragged on in the usual way. Madame So and So had been robbed on the North Road. Lord What's-his-face was arriving. The Sheriff yelled at Guy for not catching Robin yet. Guy yelled at him for not being able to lead him to the camp. He took it in stride, finding that Guy was easier to deal with if you just agreed with whatever he said, a bit like the Sheriff, really.

"Renton, tell me that you have your flask," he sighed, patting the guard on the shoulder. The guard smiled.

"One of those days, huh?" he asked, handing over a flask. He took a long drink, rolling his eyes.

"One of those days," he agreed. "How's the family?" Renton laughed.

"Good. Adam's lost a tooth, and Jill's starting to walk. Bit of a handful for Leah, but she manages," he answered. "And you? Any luck finding someone to marry the two of you?" He was glad that Renton had the good sense not to use names.

"There's a Friar that said he'd do what he could. Bit of a bumbling fellow, though. I need someone who won't accidentally let this slip, you know?" he admitted. Renton gave an encouraging smile.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. If she's worth it, just wait for King Richard. I've seen her before. She's definitely worth the wait, mate," Renton advised. He gave the guard a playful shove.

"Hey, watch it, Faulkner. That's my fiancée you're talking about." There was a moment of laughter before Renton nodded back at the castle.

"You better get back to your post. You wouldn't want to miss anything."

Not that there was really anything to miss. There was the afternoon meeting with the Sheriff, but these were never hugely eventful. It was mostly the Sheriff going over convoy routes with Guy, while he pretended not to listen, fumbling with the buckles on his vest. Of course, the information was important, but that didn't always make it interesting.

_O-u-t-l-a-w-s_

He stumbled along for the rest of the afternoon, grateful when the sun started to set and Guy walked by, hitting him in the arm and telling him to ready the horses. _Gladly_, he thought,_ anything to get me out of here._ Sure, his new job was a lot cushier than his stint in the woods, but he missed the forest. Not the sleeping on the ground, cold, hungry, and penniless bit. He missed his friends. He missed his freedom. His missed himself, the self that he'd left behind when the tag had been ripped from his neck.

He was back in Locksley before he knew it, grumbling a "Good evening" to Guy as he walked back to the small cottage he now lived in. Lived in, but didn't call home. It was a place to sleep. Still, having the cottage, as opposed to being forced to live in the barracks had its perks.

He heard her before he saw her, as he always did, still the sight of her climbing in the window caused him to think that maybe the day wasn't a complete waste. She sat next to him on the bed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"How was your day?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"About like that," he answered with a grin, indicating her yawn. "Nothing special. Got some convoys for you to intercept." He wrapped an arm around her, his hand trailing down from her shoulder, sliding gently over the soft curves of her body, resting on her hip. She ran her fingers over his back, lightly making circles with her finger before putting her hand on his shoulder. "What about you?"

"Mmm," she grunted lightly, and he could tell that she was falling asleep in his arms. "We robbed some Madame So and So on the North Road. I gathered firewood and hunted and cleaned," she mumbled with another stifled yawn.

"You're still in trouble?" he asked, hugging her to his chest, stroking the side of her face.

"Only for another week. It's not so bad," she reassured. He felt a pang of guilt. She'd gotten into trouble because she'd been sneaking around with him, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Doesn't it bother you?" he asked. "Being stuck in the same routine all the time?" She looked up at him, shaking her head.

"No, because I know that I'll get to see you." He kissed her on the forehead, smiling. He had to admit, he liked that part, too.

_O-u-t-l-a-w-s_

The end! Just a cute, little fluff piece with Allan and Morgan. Suggested by Gewher. This will make more sense if you've read my other stories, namely "Hollis."

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please review!


End file.
